


Side Affects Our Existence

by EnterNameHere



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterNameHere/pseuds/EnterNameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before a skirmish beyond the Outrealm gates, the Nohrian army is greeted by new faces. Well, new for everyone but three people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familiar Faces In Front Of Me

"Corrin, mind if I intrude?"

The voice caused her, Iago, and Xander to look up from the map of Hoshido they were using to formulate a strategy. Leo was standing in the doorway, using his Brynhildr to shield himself from the rain. "Come on in. Is something wrong?"

Leo's face was unreadable. He walked inside the tent and glanced at the table. Corrin hadn't eaten all of her lunch. He gestured to a tomato. "May I?" Corrin nodded. Leo picked up the tomato and studied it against the light. "No, nothing's wrong. But there is something I would like to talk to you about."

Iago grinned slightly. "Very well. Go ahead."

Leo took a bite out of the tomato as he sat down at the table. "I recently received a report from Percy's skirmish team. Apparently, those weird, invisible soldiers we've been seeing now and again are emerging from the Dragon's Gate at an intermittent pace."

Xander raised an eyebrow. "Define 'intermittent.'"

Leo took another bite. "Sometimes they come one at a time, other times they come in groups of ten, sometimes even more."

Corrin straightened up. "Should we do something about this? There are far too many Outrealms for us to go to all of them and help out the Corrins in those places."

Leo sighed. "That's the problem. Nyx has tested some of the vitals of these invisible soldiers, and none of them seem to come from the same Outrealm, even if they come in groups."

Corrin grimaced. "That is a problem. But focusing on the Outrealms could be even more problematic. Father doesn't like waiting."

"I'll speak with King Garon," Iago said. "Those creatures are just as much of a threat as the Hoshidans. Surely he will understand."

Xander backed away from the table. "I'll come with."

"As you wish, milord."

Once Xander and Iago were gone, Leo leaned closer to Corrin. "Iago's been way too goody-goody lately."

"Agreed. What do you think he's up to?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Oh, no it isn't."

——————————

King Garon paced back and forth in front of his throne. "This is troubling news indeed...Very well. I will allow your troops to skirmish beyond the Dragon's Gate to end these invisible soldiers. But don't take too long, do you hear me?"

Iago bowed respectively. "As loud and as clear as a shattering crystal, my lord."

Garon gave a faint sigh. "Save your poetry, Iago. Your breath is better used for other things."

Iago faltered momentarily. "O-of course, King Garon."

Iago stood awkwardly for a moment until Garon yelled hoarsely. "Well? Move it!"

Iago bowed quickly and fast-walked out of the throne room. Xander was standing by outside. As Iago left, he couldn't help a chuckle. Iago sneered quietly. "Don't say a damn thing. I know you're going to."

——————————

The troop stood in front of the Dragon's Gate, looming above them like a sentinel in the dark. Corrin gulped noticeably. "Well. Only way to go is forward. Everyone re-?"

Keaton was up next to her. "Ssshhh. I can hear some people coming from the Gate. Don't smell like invisible soldiers."

The entire troop fell silent. There were shouts coming from the Gate, slowly getting louder.

"...eep moving, dammit!"

"...ady isn't doin..."

"...on, Cynth..."

Laslow, Selena, and Odin exchanged glances before moving to the front of the pack. Odin nodded to Corrin. "You, ah, may want us to deal with this."

Corrin gave Odin a quizzical look. "Why? Do you know something?"

Laslow gritted his teeth. "Well, the voices are a good place to start."

Corrin took their serious tone for granted. "Everyone else stay back. Let them handle this."

The voices coming from the Gate were getting much clearer.

"Almost...there..."

"Let's go, Kjelle!"

Selena released an exasperated sigh. A human silhouette appeared in the light of the Gate, followed shortly after by twelve others, including a pegasus and wyvern. Then, all at once, a large group stumbled out of the Dragon's Gate. The person at the head of the group tried to get up on one elbow, but collapsed back to the ground, unconscious. Laslow pulled them upright, Selena helping to support them on her shoulder. She nodded to Corrin as she walked past, carrying the unconscious form. "Get everyone someplace safe and healed up. We may need to delay our Outrealm visiting."

——————————

"....a fine mess this..."

"...bout miss bluenette here?"

Lucina was coming to her senses. Her eyes darted around underneath her eyelids, getting themselves back in motion. She found her vocal cords working again. She let out a groan, rolling over on her side as she opened her right eyelid slightly. Through the small slit, she could barely make out the face of a young girl.

"Helloooo. You in there? Come on, wake up."

Lucina opened the eyelid all the way. The girl in question had incredibly long braided pigtails. She sat back, grabbing a nearby flask. "Ah, she lives! 'Bout time you woke up. Your friends have been worried about you." She took a drink from her flask before offering it to Lucina. "Cordial?"

Lucina let a chuckle slip through, saying faintly, "Never in a million years."

The girl shrugged. "Ah, well. Can't blame a girl for offering. Name's Eponine, by the by. You can call me Nina, though."

Lucina brought a hand to her forehead. "Nina...what happened...to me and my friends?"

Nina stood up, tossing the flask to a nearby troubadour. "Take that to the mess hall, Dwyer. Please." The Dwyer in question nodded and limped out of the tent. "Our troop was going on some sorta Outrealm skirmish mission whatever the fuck. Before we could go in, you lot came out. I think you know some of my father's friends, actually. Or, more accurately, some of your friends are past versions of my father's friends. I don't know, it was all really confusing. Outright boring, too."

Lucina sat up, hand holding her unopened eyelid. "Can I see the rest?"

Nina snickered. "Yeah, well, you won't be doing it with both of your eyes. Wanna see yourself?"

The young outlaw handed Lucina a mirror. Lucina took it with her unoccupied hand, looking at her reflection while still holding her left eye. Upon moving her hand, she saw a large gash over her eyelid. She grimaced. "No wonder I couldn't open it. Is it permanent?"

Nina shrugged. "I don't know. Doubt you'll be hindered much, though. Dad only has one eye and he can shoot a bow and arrow."

Lucina set down the mirror and shifted to the side of her cot. Her hand strayed to her side, finding the hilt of her Falchion. "I need to talk to my friends."

Nina held her hands up. "Don't let me stop you. But before you do that, you may want to speak to Lord Xander. He'd like to meet you, I'm certain of it."


	2. Introductions I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander, Corrin, and Leo get the scoop as to what happened in Ylisse, and Selena starts to question reality.
> 
> You know, just like every normal Tuesday afternoon.

Corrin, Xander, and Leo listened as Lucina explained everything that happened in their world up to arriving at the Dragon's Gate. Laslow was standing nearby, slightly behind the foreign princess. After she finished, silence followed. Corrin sat back in her chair, generally dumbfounded. "Wow, Lucina, that's...I can't imagine what that must be like."

Xander was pacing around the room, making extra effort not to stare at the large gash through Lucina's eye. "You have my sympathy, and my siblings' sympathy as well, I'd imagine. You and your companions are welcome to stay amongst our forces as long as you feel it be necessary. I'm sure you'd want to return to your world as soon as poss-"

"No," Lucina interrupted him. "The world we came from has been completely destroyed by Grima, I've told you this. To even attempt going back into that world would be suicide."

"Grima is a terrifying beast, milord," Laslow cut in. "It could step on Castle Krakenburg as if it were made of sand."

Xander nodded at his retainer. "Thank you for your input, Laslow, but I've already gathered that from what Lucina mentioned about Ylisstol. Where is the rest of the group, by the way?"

"Getting medical attention from our healers and being profiled by Kaze. He should have the reports to you fairly soon."

"Soon has become now, Laslow." The Hoshidan defect came into the main tent. "Prince Xander, the profiles of each of the new arrivals. Some were, let's just say, unsettling to analyze."

Xander accepted the stack of paper from Kaze. "My thanks, Kaze. Dismissed." He immediately set the papers next to Leo, who started browsing through them. Everyone stood around awkwardly for a few seconds. "All of you."

People started filing out. Eventually, Leo and Xander were alone in the tent. Xander sat down next to his brother. "So, anything stand out to you?"

Leo handed him a paper. "Brady. Designated healer...tough exterior but shows great compassion towards everyone and pristine etiquette in everything except his dialect and posture."

Xander chuckled. "Nice on the inside, tough on the outside. Where does that sound familiar?"

Leo started reading another one. "Yarne. The last of a species known as the Taguel. So worried about self-preservation that he does everything he can to avoid conflict."

Xander raised his eyebrows. "Well. That's quite...not sure what that is, actually."

"Cynthia. Designated Pegasus knight. Obsessed with justice and being a hero, but gets caught up in theatrics and is incredibly skilled at tripping over nothing."

"Felicia two-point-oh with a dose of Arthur. Beautiful.

"Gerome. Designated wyvern rider. Shows little emotion, but usually because he's wearing a mask to hide his emotions."

"I don't know whether to call that intimidating or insecure."

Leo looked up at his brother, frowning intensely. "Must you be that much of a dick?"

Xander held up his hands defensively. "Hey, just trying to lighten the mood."

"Yeah, we all know how well that went when you tried to tell a joke." Leo rummaged through the profiles. "I want to see the ones of our retainers..."

——————————

Selena sat in one of the infirmary tents. Her past self was lying down, seemingly oblivious of Selena's existence. 'This is officially the most surreal thing that I've ever experienced,' she thought to herself. 'I'm literally watching myself. Well, my past self. Well-'

The "past self" in question started to move, arching her back and coming to rest on her side, facing directly at Selena. She buried her face in her hands, asking herself a rhetorical question: "Why must everything I touch turn to shit?"

"What do you mean?"

Selena bolted upright. Camilla was standing in the entrance to the tent. "You're hardly a failure, if that's what you're asking." The lilac princess walked over and sat next to her spouse. "This is you?" she asked, gesturing towards the bed.

Selena sat, clearly nervous. "Well, one of me, anyway."

"Come now, my dear Severa, you're you no matter the form."

Selena gave a half-smile. "Maybe don't call me Severa until we have all of this sorted out? With a past version of myself in the camp, that could get confusing very fast."

"Yes dear, anything."

Severa had her eyes cracked open for the entire exchange. She watched herself converse with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and thought to herself, 'Is that really going to be my life? Damn.'

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop making new series and just finish what I started ages ago. Ah well, here we are.
> 
> Future chapters will have the Awakening children interacting with members of the Nohrian army. And no, they won't be one per chapter.
> 
> I'm totally going to have some fun with this one.


End file.
